


Satin and Lace

by convolutedConcussion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Wynonna is Kind of the Worst, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pick something out for me,” she breathes against his ear before wandering away.</p>
<p>“This is a trap,” she hears him say quietly.  She’s only a couple racks away, twisting the edge of a robe between her fingers.  “Am I picking out something for <i>you</i> or <i>me?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Lace

“Is this a date?” Wynonna asks, frowning at her ice cream cone.  She feels Dolls looking at her, but she’s now kind of focused on the best way to keep it from dripping without appearing to fellate it.  That’s never actually an issue she’s ever had.  “This ice cream was a terrible decision.”

“Yeah, looks like you’re having some trouble,” he says distractedly.

“Uh-huh,” she sighs.  “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, since I’m almost _thirty_ , not sixteen, I’m gonna say probably not,” he replies, voice cool but smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.  Pulling a face, she catches his fingers with hers and kisses his jaw quickly.

“Malls aren’t just for teenagers,” she comments.  Its effectivity is bashed to pieces when they pass a gaggle of teenagers.  “Malls are mostly for teenagers,” she amends.  They start to pass a Frederick’s when she stops, idea suddenly blooming in her mind.  “Hey, finish this, I wanna go in here,” she murmurs, handing him the last of the cone.  She knows he’s looking at her but he pops the bite into his mouth and makes a _lead the way_ gesture with his hand.  Flashing a quick grin, she tugs him in.

She passes her fingers through racks of silk and satin and feels her face grow hot.  “Had you as more of a lace girl,” he whispers into her hair.

“Mm, you had me right,” she answers, twisting to face him.  “I’ve never worn lingerie—I don’t even match.”

“I’m aware,” he laughs.

“Pick something out for me,” she breathes against his ear before wandering away.

“This is a trap,” she hears him say quietly.  She’s only a couple racks away, twisting the edge of a robe between her fingers.  “Am I picking out something for _you_ or _me?_ ”

Brow furrowing, she eyes a corset.  She’s not feeling it, seems a little extreme.  “Both, I hope,” she eventually replies.

\--

She’s been in the dressing room for roughly half an hour and she is having a _ball_.  With every picture she snaps and sends off, she can actually hear him groan outside.  The sales girl helps her work out a strappy teddy—that she realizes now she’s never gonna buy, she’s not dedicated enough for something that takes two people to put on—and she can’t help asking, “Is it weird to see naked strangers all day?”

“It was at first,” the girl smiles.  “Now, not so much.”

Wynonna considers this as she finishes.  “Don’t go far,” she warns, “I’m probably gonna need help getting out of this thing.”  She takes another picture, now with a witness scrutinizing her—it cuts off her eyes but shows her fingertips pressed just against her lower lip.  She frowns at it and offers her phone.  “How’s that?”

“Looks good,” she laughs.  “For the guy waiting out there?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna replies, hitting send.

\--

By the time she’s done and made her selections, Dolls has sent her at least three texts asking her to stop and one reminding her his is a government-issued phone.  Carrying a small pile of lacy things, she grins and asks a little unnecessarily if he’s ready to go.

“God, yes,” he answers, voice rough.  He eyes her even as she leans in for a quick, sweet kiss.  He picks up a bralette and mutters, “I thought you said this one was itchy.”

“Well,” she reasons, making her way up to the register, “I don’t plan on having it on long enough for that to matter, and it made my boobs look _great_.”  His hand slides down her back to rest just short of her ass.  She makes small talk with the sales girl—whose name she has since learned is Natalie, because once someone sees her mostly naked she feels bound to find out who they are—as he drums impatiently against her suddenly too-thin top.

She pays, they leave, and they make it all the way out to the parking garage before he’s got her caged in against the SUV.  Dropping the bag, she gasps into the hot kiss and pulls him closer until he’s flush against her.

“You’re the _worst_ ,” he whispers against her lips before diving back in.

“Take me home so I can make it up to you,” she replies, shoving him away.

**Author's Note:**

> A human told me I need to write something about Dolls helping Wynonna shop for lingerie. It's v short, but it sorta did what it wanted to.
> 
> Swing by my [Tumblr](http://johnisntevendead.tumblr.com) where I yell a lot about these nerds.


End file.
